Sound has always been an important part of the driving experience. In the context of pieces of music, automobile operators regularly rely on their music collections as a motivational tool during the drive to work, for example, to relax in busy traffic conditions, or to just escape from the world around them. In addition, audible alerts, instructions and various sound effects have been incorporated into vehicle systems to provide operators with a host of different types of information.
More recently, however, portable music players have extended the ability to enjoy one's music collection to situations outside the automobile. For example, such portable music players enable motorcyclists, boaters and even bicyclists to enjoy the same musical benefits that automobile drivers have been enjoying for many years. By the same token, joggers and like now never have to be apart from their music, and hence the ability to musically enhance their overall experience.
However, currently an individual desiring to match music, or other mood-altering sounds, to their particular circumstances is relegated to having to manually select a song or playlist, for example. This can be an inconvenient process, particularly where the operator is engaging in an otherwise demanding activity (e.g., jogging, cycling, driving a motorcycle, etc.). As such, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for outputting music information to an operator based, at least in part, on operator behavior.